First to Notice
by Justanotherdeadcrazygirl
Summary: Living in Morganville is never simple particularly in the glass house. Just when you thought normal life was returning, things begin to occur that place strain on the balance formed within the house and relationships are put to the test. How well do you really know someone?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own morganville**

chapter 1

Shane woke up to the sound of rustling and someone swearing. He sat and grabbed his shot gun, filled with sliver bullets, from under his bed. He quietly moved across his room to open the door and poked his head out. The noise was coming from downstairs. Shane glanced towards his roommates' doors and they were all closed except for his and Claries'? He wasn't too sure. He held his shotgun up as he moved through the hallway and he couldn't see into her room from where he stood at the top of the stairs.

He continued down stairs, shot gun raised and saw bags sitting near the door. He frowned as whoever was down there was going somewhere or coming in. He heard footsteps coming into the hall.

_Please don't be Claire, please don't be Claire. _

His insides tightened as Claire walked around the corner and Shane dropped the shot gun.

"No," he whispered "Please no".

Claire looked at him and frowned. There was a sorry look in her eyes laced with guilt, but she didn't say anything. Shane's knees buckled and he gripped the bottom of her legs burying his head in her thighs.

"Please don't go Claire, I love you, please."

"Shane what the hell are you doing? Get up" She whispered.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to be better I'll do anything, just don't go please, I love you" Shane was muttering into her legs so Claire couldn't hear much, but his breath was making her legs go hot.

"Shane, what are you talking about? Get up". She was stroking his hair, whilst reaching around her legs to try and get his arms to loosen. There was more rustling from the kitchen and Claire looked behind her shoulder. Shane looked up at her, his eyes glistening. That's when Claire finally got it; she saw the bags behind him and smiled reaching for his face.

"Shane, sweetie, I'm not going anywhere"

"You're not?"

"No, but-"

She didn't get to finish because Shane had tackled her onto the floor kissing her intensely. She was surprised then fell into the kiss, loving the way his lips moved against hers and the feel of his body on wasn't wearing a top, so Claire let her hands explore his big arms and broad shoulders, running her hands along his abs and up to his chest. Shane moaned and grabbed her thighs and hitched them around his waist causing Claire to gasp. Someone cleared there throat causing Claire to jump and break the kiss, although Shane's lips travelled down to her neck.

"Sorry to break up your little make out session, but please no nasty on the floor. That is just so unhygienic."

Claire looked up to see Eve leaning over them with her hands on her hips. Claire was breathing hard causing Eve raise a perfect dark eyebrow. Shane finally looked up at Eve and grinned, his chest moving fast. Eve didn't know whether to smile back or throw him a dirty look, so she settled with a dirty look. "Ok, Mr. Pervert you can stop grinning at me like that. Its weird and creepy and you're both blocking the way".

Shane stood and pulled Claire up but didn't let go of her hand as Eve went to the bags and stuffed something in them.

"What are you doing?" Shane asked his smile fading and frown forming.

"Nothing so why don't you both just go back to bed, Kay?"

Claire sighed, but he pushed on "Why have you got bags, Eve? Where are you going?" Shane's voice was now serious.

Eve turned on him "Why do you have to know everything Collins, just leave me be". She walked back to the kitchen and Shane and Claire exchanged looks.

Claire went into the kitchen followed closely by Shane. "Eve, you don't have to do this".

Eve was filling up bottles of water but didn't turn around; Shane looked from Eve to Claire then back to Eve again.

"Do what? Eve, what the hell?" She ignored his questions and Claire handed Shane a piece of paper. Shane looked down at it and realised it was a note.

_To my Claire bear and guys_

_I can't do this anymore, and by the time you're reading this I'll be gone. So please don't come after me (Michael) I left some money for my rent and for a car which Claire and Shane could buy. I love you guys sooo much, I'll miss you and hopefully see you soon, _

_Eve xoxo _

Shane read the note twice and looked up. Claire and Eve were no longer there but he could here their voices coming from the hallway. As he walked slowly towards them, he saw Michael come down the stairs frowning. Michael looked over to Shane who just shook his head.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Shane was now leaning against the wall and Michael had reached the bottom step but didn't step down.

The girls' heads snapped in his direction.

"Oh great! Well done Claire, you and your big mouth went and woke Michael up" Eve snarled at Claire.

"Good _Eve,_ now maybe you'll tell us where you're going at one in the morning in a town run by vamps!"

"Shut up Claire! You wouldn't have even had to ask these questions if you had just gone back to bed, like a good little nerd". Claries eyes started to fill up, "Yeah, go ahead. Cry. Like a little bitch and wrap the boys even tighter around your little finger."

"Hey, watch your tone Goth girl; don't start on Claire because you can't handle your own fucking issues!"

"Shut your trap Collins-" Eve snapped at Shane.

"What you gonna do fang banger, turn me Goth?"

"Oh don't be such a jackass!"

They were yelling at each other at the same time so all that could hear was the occasional swear word.

Michael's eyes were following the fight until he shook his head "Oi" but they both ignored him and just carried on at each other's throat.

"OI! SHUT UP!" Both Eve and Shane stopped and turned to face him. "What the hell is going on?"

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, update should be coming soon! R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Morganville  
**

**Chapter 2 **

"Eve was going to leave without telling anyone" Shane snitched. Eve flipped him off and Shane just gave her a dirty look.

"Eve?" Michael asked his voice going softer.

"What?"

"You're leaving?" Michael's tone was hurt but sort of understanding.

"Why do you care? All of you just need to go back to bed" Eve said coldly

"Why wouldn't I care? You're my girlfriend."

"Oh yeah about that, I'm not anymore, I'm single" Eve shrugged her shoulders while picking up one of her bags but Claire could tell it killed her to say that and act normal.

"What?"

"Gosh Michael, not used to being dumped by a girl, it's always the other way around isn't it?" Eve gave a bitter laugh when Michael didn't say anything.

"Eve please don't" Claire pleaded. She was no longer crying but Claire's eyes were red. A tear slipped down Eves face but she wiped it away angrily.

Michael took the bag from Eve's hand and through it past Shane's head.

"Hey!" Eve and Shane chimed as Shane ducked to miss the flying bag.

"Why?" Michael whispered. He placed his head against Eve's and put his hands around her waste "Please tell me?"

Eve opened her mouth, the anger left her body as she started to shake.

"Come on babe" Michael pleaded. Claire looked at Shane who was frowning and took his hand. He held on tight.

Shane saw Eve's lips move but didn't hear what she had said. But it was obvious by the way Michael's body froze that it wasn't good.

"What?" Shane asked moving towards them but Claire pulled him back as whatever Eve and Michael were talking about, it was clearly private and Claire felt rude to try and interrupt such an intense moment. However Shane didn't.

"What, come on man, tell us?"

Michael looked up, his face even paler than normal. He held Eve by the waist and led her to the sofa. As he walked by them, he whispered "Later". Shane nodded -guy code- and took Claire's hand and led her upstairs to her own room. He shut the door behind them and pulled Claire to the bed. Claire opened her mouth to say something, but Shane put a finger to her lip and pulled her onto the bed. She climbed in under the covers and snuggled up to Shane whilst he held her tight. She suddenly remembered something

"Shane?" she whispered into the darkness.

"Um?"

"Why did you think I was the one who was leaving?"

Shane didn't reply for while, so Claire assumed that had fallen asleep. She lay onto Shane's chest and closed her eyes.

"Because I finally thought that you had come to you're clever super senses and decide to leave this hell-hole, it was stupid but it seemed more likely than Eve or Michael."

"But, I would've thought that if anyone would leave it would be you. I mean after everything you've been through it would have made the most sense. When I first came down the stairs to find bags sitting there my heart dropped, I thought that you were leaving me, I -" Claire didn't know what to say.

"We are going to leave this hell together"

"We are" Claire whispered back.

Shane just smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Claire sat up so she could see Shane's face but it was dark and she couldn't make out his features clearly.

"We are leaving together, alive and well" she whispered.

Shane stroked a bit of Claries hair out of her face and nodded "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you".

"Well luckily I do."

"Wow planning to get rid of me? How exactly do you know?"

"Because if I died, you still have other responsibilities and you'll find new love soon enough. Who wouldn't want you?"

"No Claire, you're my girl. My only girl. I promise I would follow you, wherever you go"

"I don't want that promise, Shane. I want you to promise that you will carry on living"

"No. Because it will be a worthless promise."

"What about-"

Shane cut her off.

"Look Claire I know that you would move on but always have me in your heart or whatever blah blah blah, but I don't think I could. Nothing is keeping me grounded here apart from you, so just drop it okay, plus you're talking like its gonna happen any time soon. We are going to leave this place, you'll go MIT and I'd get a job, we'll get married; have mini brain boxes and trouble makers running around. Then grow old together while watching our grandchildren grow up. It'll be perfect Claire, just you wait."

"You got this all planned out huh?" Claire whispered.

"Of course, when do my plans ever fail?"

Claire rolled her eyes and laid back down, she felt Shane smile.

Shane was just drifting off when they heard a loud crash; his eye flew open and was at the door swinging it open before Claire had even got out of bed. He raced down stairs and into the living room, to find Michael lying on the floor with a wooden stake in his heart, his eyes were closed.

** R&R! Hope you enjoyed this guys. Hopefully I'll update soon. Going to see volleyball at the Olympics, Excited!**

**Thanks for all of you that reviewed means a lot! :) Especially thanks to my sister who helped me! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: don't own morganville *sigh***

Previously

_Shane was just drifting off when they heard a loud crash; his eye flew open and was at the door swinging it open before Claire had even got out of bed. He raced down stairs and into the living room, to find Michael lying on the floor with a wooden stake in his heart, his eyes were clos_ed.

Chapter 3

Shit!" Shane dropped to his knees next to Michael and shook his shoulder, as Claire entered. She stood there stunned, staring at Michael's lifeless body, tears threatening to fall.

"Oh God what happened?" she chocked.

Shane pointed to the door "Go and find Eve".

He heard Claire open the door and start calling out Eve's name. He turned back to Michael and shook his shoulder again "Mikey, Dude?"

Michael's eyes flashed opened they were bright red and huge, after he blinked several times, his eyes altered to a dull red he didn't move but his eyes twitched towards Shane.

"Get it out!" he rasped.

"Oh, right" Shane's hand hovered over the stake. "I… don't know how"

"Just do it!"

Shane yanked the stake from his chest. Michael's backed arched as he gagged and gasped. There was a hole in his body and his blood seeped out of it. He breathed heavily for several seconds and scrunched his eyes closed. Then was gone in a flash, the momentum knocked Shane back onto his ass. He faintly heard the fridge door opening, then Michael returning wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He glanced around.

"We have to go" Michael reached down to help Shane up.

"What's going on? Who staked you?" Shane took his hand and followed him to the door. That's when Shane noticed that it was split in half; Michael just stepped past it and down the steps. But Shane was frozen staring at the door, in horror.

"Dude come on" Michael called back to him.

Shane looked up and ran into the night.

"Claire? Claire?" He screamed into the night, Michael looked to Shane, his eyes wide. Shane cupped his hands around his mouth and called for Claire again, there was no reply.

Michael looked to Shane.

"Where's Claire?"

"I … I… sent her after Eve" Shane's voiced trembled. He took a deep breath and swallowed.

"Why the hell would you do that? Gosh Shane. Didn't you even think-"

"Shut up Michael," Shane cut him off anger, bubbling in his chest "How did I know someone was going to take her and break the door. I heard nothing. She made no noise. Which means she must of went willingly or forced. I just didn't think".

"Well clearly you didn't cause otherwise Claire would be here." Michael took a breath "Look standing here arguing isn't gonna get us anywhere, so lets go and find Eve then Claire, okay?"

"No. We'll find Claire then Eve, Claries more of a risk. Many people don't really want too see her alive, and Eve brings the problems on herself" he spat bitterly.

"Don't Shane." Michael warned

"Why not? We all know that she's responsible for this. If she would have just stayed asleep or not shoved a stake in your heart then we wouldn't be here, and Claire wouldn't be missing."

Michael's eyes flared red and suddenly Shane was smashed against the bricks of the Glass house. The force made the bricks crumble slightly and knocked the wind out of Shane. Michael's fist connected with Shane's stomach then jaw, causing Shane to drop to his knees and suck in the air in huge gasps.

"Don't act like Claire is at all innocent ever since she moved here, there's been nothing but problems."

Shane stood while Michael was talking "Finished?" Shane asked his hand clenched at his side

Michael nodded.

So Shane took a swing. He connected with Michael's face causing Michael to stumble back. Then headlights swiped around the corner and Shane was shoved against a wall once more.

One of Michael's hands was over Shane's mouth, the other stayed against his chest to stop Shane from moving. Shane struggled but Michael gave him a look that told him he wasn't fighting anymore. That's when Shane heard tires pull up, a car door opening then slamming shut, leaving a figure crumpled on the road. Another door opened and the two boys could see someone leaning out, looking directly at the house. The person didn't see Shane or Michael.

"Yo! Creep and vamp! Know you're there. Here's one part of your girlfriends". The tires pulled away and the car went roaring down the street.

Michael was gone running after the car. Shane started to follow Michael, but the figure caught his eye. He ran over to the body and gently rolled it over.

He studied Claire's pale face; her eyes closed and saw a bruise forming just underneath.

Shane sucked in a breath, lifted her up gently and took her inside the house to lay her on the sofa. He gently shook her shoulder.

"Claire? Baby, please." Shane's voice broke and he gripped onto her hand, whilst knelling down in front of her. "Come on baby" he stroked Claire's hair off of her face and gently pressed his lips to hers. He grabbed his phone and rung Hannah. She answered on the fourth ring.

"Shane? What's up?

"Please come, Eves missing and Claire's not waking up"

"On my way" she instantly replied.

_The only reliable cop_, Shane thought.

Ten minutes later, Hannah turned up with a doctor and Mayor Dick.

Shane moved out of the way so the doctor could do his stuff. Shane nodded his head to the Mayor but spoke to the Chief "What's Dicky doing here?"

Richard gave Shane a look but didn't answer instead pulled out his phone and dallied a number before walking away to speak to the person. Hannah shook her head "You shouldn't give him a hard time, he so very different from his family."

"Wouldn't you know" Shane muttered

"Yes Shane, I would know. Just because Monica is a twisted psycho and decided to get revenge on you," Shane winced and crossed his arms "Doesn't enable you to treat him like a little bitch. Plus Richard didn't do anything to hurt your sister Shane, that was his _own_ sister. You can't take it out on him personally"

"Actually he can," Richard said coming around the corner "Because he touches Monica, he's dead. So He's smart to pick on me." He turned to address Hannah "Just got off the phone with Oliver. They found Eve, in an old warehouse. Michael managed to keep up with the car but when he opened it, he found no one there. Eve's at the hospital to treat her injures. She has a broken rib and foot. Michael's there with her. Now, we better go" Dick said looking at Hannah, she nodded then glanced at Claire

"She alright?" Hannah says talking to the doctor who was packing his stuff away.

Shane turned to the doctor "Yes, she's fine. Might get a few bruises and headaches, but any dizziness or faints, bring her to the hospital. She should wake up in about half an hour".

Shane muttered thanks to the doctor and nodded to Hannah who smiled faintly in return. "Call me when she wakes up" and with that they were gone.

Shane sat on the coffee table for about five minutes before he got up and started to pace back and forth, glancing at Claire every so often. This was driving him crazy. He couldn't stand not beginning able to help at all, plus looking over to Claire's body kept making him imagine her dead. Shane shook his head refusing to let the image creep back in.

Then he remembered the door. The door was broken in two, he could fix it but he remembered seeing a door in the mini-storage cupboard in the kitchen. Shane found a tool box and the door and began putting the new one on, locks and all. After about half an hour he had finished and Claire still wasn't awake. He sighed and ran his hand over her pale cheek. He reached for the blanket over the back of the sofa and pulled the blanket over Claire's small body. He sat down on the single sofa seat and closed his eyes. Sleep came much better then expected.

**Hey guys! What do you think? I thinks its going okay, thanks for the reviews and for reading. i'll update soon, until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while was watching the Olympics sad its over. But on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Morganville**

**Chapter 4**

Eve's pov

My eyes fluttered open, and I blinked a couple times, taking in my surroundings. I was lying in a hospital bed, my head killing me. It hurt when I breathed and every time I tried to move my right foot a certain way, it sent a shooting pain up my leg. I groaned and rolled my head to see that I was connected to an IV drip, there was also some sort of tubing up my nose. I reached up to take it out but moving my arm felt like a fire roaring in my lungs; tears sprung to my eyes and rolled down my check. I couldn't wipe it in fear that the pain would come back. I closed my eyes and laid still. I was dipping in and out of sleep when the door opened and someone walked over to my bed.

"Claire?" I crocked

I felt a cold hand stroke my face "No sweetie, Claire's out. It's Michael."

Michael? Disorientated, I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful boy that I had ever seen. He had beautiful blue eyes that saw straight into me, looking at me with filled with pain and love. He had blonde hair that curled on his head, I didn't know how tall he was because he was bending over me but I could tell that under his shirt was a killer body.

I smiled a little thinking about the things I could do with a boy like this. I froze as he reached for my hand and he froze eyes on me and slowly pulling his hand back. That's when I noticed his all too pale skin.

"Eve?" his voice was soft.

I narrowed my eyes "How do you know my name, that is my name right?"

"What?" he looked confused and hurt.

"Answer the question, bloodsucker before I ram a stake through your pretty little heart".

"I… My name's Michael, Michael Glass. We went school together and you moved in with me and Shane when your parents kicked you out, then about eight months later Claire moved in. C'mon Eve stop messing around". He spoke the words and certain things clicked, like a light bulb brightening in a room full of secrets that I didn't even know about.

"Shane Collins?"

"Yes and Claire Danvers"

"Oh. Yeah I remember"

"Ok sweetie that's good, I'm going to go and get the doctor and let him know you're awake, okay?"

"Yeah" I whisper that's when I realise that this angel, bloodsucker Michael had a hole in his shirt just next to his heart. "Hey wait" he turned and looked back, a little hopeful?

"What happened to your shirt?"

He looked down like he had just remembered that he had a hole there.

"Oh, I…" he shook his head and looked up at me with a small smile on his face "Just my girlfriend gone a bit wild".

"Oh, okay" and with that he was gone. I was kind of disappointed that he had a girlfriend_. _

_No, Eve you shouldn't be_, I thought, _He's a vamp whoever is with him is a fangbanger_. Maybe it's that Claire he mentioned. No that's not right, because… I didn't know why. Oh wait yes I did; Shane and Claire were going out. And if he had a girlfriend, then why was he coming in and visiting me? Oh dear maybe he saved my life and I forgot. I shifted my hip and it sent a shooting pain in my lung, finding it hard to breathe for a while. I added a mental note not to move like that again. But that boy was still going around in my head. _Come on Eve think. _Then something clicked he said that I lived with him when I got kicked out of my parents house. And then eight months later Claire moved in. I remembered Claire. My little Claire Bear and Shane; the coolest douche who makes the best chilli and Michael? A vampire? I'm sure that Shane would never live with a vampire considering he hated them more then me.

Plus all this thinking was making my head pound. 'Gotta be a lot easier to ask' I muttered to myself. Just then the doctor came in and introduced himself as Dr. Neal and asked how I was feeling. I said I was in pain and he gave me a dose of medication and about 30 second later my eyes were closed and I was in a deep sleep.

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading I'll update quicker next time! R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG guys it's been too long. Sorry i haven't updated, but worry no longer because its finally here!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Morganville**

Chapter 5

Shane shook his leg trying to get rid of the vibrating sensation that was going up it. It finally stopped then started up again. He groaned and opened his eyes. He was stiff and his bum was numb. The vibrating stopped. He looked over to the couch and found it empty. Shane shot to his feet looking around the living room.

"Claire !"

He headed into the kitchen to find it empty but a coffee mug sitting next to the sink. He walked to the bottom of the stairs and called up "Claire. Claire, are you alright?"

In return there was a thump and some cursing.

"Claire?" Shane took the stairs three at the time and burst into Claire's room.

"Ahhh, Shane get out"

"What? What's wrong?"

Shane eyes scanned the room seeing no danger, his eyes finally rested on Claire to see that she was holding a towel around her body and her face bright red.

"Oh" was all he said then raised an eye brow and a smirk spread across his face. "So you need any help?"

A deeper red settled on Claire's neck and face. "Leave! I'm trying to get changed"

"I can see that, carry on" Shane lent against the door frame and crossed his arms.

Claire looked stunned "W…I …um… what? No, get... leave!"

"Stop stuttering"

"Then stop looking at me like that and get out."

Shane held up his hand and backed out of the door.

"I'm glad you're alright" he said while shutting the door Claire blew him a kiss before the door clicked shut.

He lent against it for a moment before the vibrating from earlier returned started again. He frowned as realisation settled over him, when had Claire ever blown him a kiss? That wasn't the type of thing she'd do, she would have stuck her tongue out or flipped him off something Evey …

He dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, it was still vibrating in his hand. He answered without looking on the screen his thought on Claire.

"Yeah?"

"Shane?"

"Michael?"

"Yeah, have you found Claire?" he asked his voice tired and concerned.

"Yeah, she was unconscious but she's fine now, or I hope she is, just a bit bruised. I think she got punched on her eye or something" Shane ran a hand over his face.

"Have you asked what has happened?"

"No, I don't wanna push her too far, she just woke up. Man I just wanna find the people who did this and rip their life from them" Shane sighed controlling himself "Why have you asked Eve?"

Michael was silent.

"Mikes?

"That's the thing, Shane, I entered the room and" he sighed "Shane, she didn't know who I was".

"What do you mean; she didn't know who you were?"

"I entered and she said Claire's name then, demanded to know who I was"

"It might be the medication, Mikes"

"Yeah, that's what the doctor said. But still she's my fiancée and the first person she remembers is Claire. It just seems strange."

"Why? Claire is unforgettable"

"I don't doubt that but, looks it's just a gut feeling, or nerves, you and Claire coming down?"

"Yeah, we'll be there shortly. Maybe it's the last person Eve saw so the first she remembered when she wakes up"

" Yeah, alright"

"And mikes?"

"Um."

"Sorry about earlier and what I said" Shane shuffled his feet and moved away from Claire's door when he heard her coming towards it.

"No, I'm sorry. How's your jaw?"

"Bruised, no thanks to you"

Michael laughed but it was tired and drained. That's when Shane felt two arms slip around his waist, he smiled.

"Look mike we'll be there in a minute"

"Alright bye."

"Yeah."

Shane hung up and placed his phone back in his pocket before turning around and looking down at Claire's beautiful face.

"Hi" Claire said resting her head on my chest.

"Hey, you feel alright?"

"Yeah just a bit tired."

"What happened to you Claire?"

"I don't really know. I left the house then woke up, here?"

Shane frowned. "Okay" he didn't press the subject. He had only got her back; he didn't want to lose her so soon by pushing so hard. "You're not injured or anything, you don't feel dizzy or faint?" Shane cupped Claries face so she looked directly at him. A small smile spread across her face "I'm fine"

He lightly kissed her lips, and then muttered against them "It's good to have you back in my arms, beautiful".

He kissed her again, deepening it by placing his hand on her hips and pulling her towards him. He pulled back. Something wasn't right.

Claire opened her eyes and licked her lips, then her arms dropped and she froze.

Claire was staring at him her expression blank.

"Claire?" slowly he reached for her shoulders. She kept staring at him but never once meeting his gaze, it was like she was looking right through him. A shiver ran down his spine.

"Claire what's going on?" he shook her shoulders, making her shake, but he didn't get a reaction from her. Shane was about to call the ambulance or Michael when Claries eyes focused on him. She frowned at his worried expression then smiled seductively

"So… my room or yours?" Claire slid her hands into Shane's back pocket of his jeans and pulled him against her. Shane's eyes widened.

He didn't know what to do.

He had never turned down an opportunity to have Claire to himself but she had just freaked him out a bit and she didn't look quite right.

Shane placed a small kiss on her lips then pulled back when her hands tightened against his bum.

"Um, I think we should go and see Eve, make sure she's alright?"

"Why? She got herself into that position, unless you care about her then you do me" Claries eyes narrowed.

"What? I care about Eve, but I'm in love with you…I."

Claire cut him off ,her voice going hard, "Well maybe you should sort out your priorities."

" My proi -Are you saying I should back away from Eve?"

"Yes, I've seen how she looks at you."

"How she…? Eve? Claire what is going on? What's gotten into you?" Shane was starting to get angry. Something was defiantly wrong.

"Yes EVE and Nothing" Claire said and smiled sweetly like she didn't just make a comment about him and Eve "C'mon lets go see the Queen of Gothness" with that Claire headed down the stairs. Shane stood there for a minute dumbfounded and very confused. He blinked a couple times trying to get things straight in his head.

"Shane what are you doing? Hurry up!"

Shane jogged down the stairs and took the car keys from Claire's hand. They both rushed to the car after the count of three and slammed the doors shut, fast behind them. Shane put the key in the ignition and was about to pull away when he saw a lump of black in the back car seat.

He quickly reached to the compartment on the dashboard and grabbed the stake using the momentum he stabbed the figure, twisting his body to get the full force of his power. Shane let go of the stake and looked to Claire, she sat calmly staring at him with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face.

Shane frowned and grabbed Claries hand, his breathing fast, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because of the-"

"The suitcase you just staked?" Claire asked her voice holding no emotion; she didn't even look behind her.

Shane looked on the back seat to see... yep the suitcase he just staked _damn!_ He thought _Eve is going to kill me._

"Huh, guess, I should have checked the car before we got in"

"Maybe."

"Sorry" Shane replied. placing the key in the ignition.

"Well, maybe you are. But you would have been more sorry if I ended up dead because of you" Claire flashed a fake smile- that was just plain weird and soo Monica style- and then went back to looking out the window.

Shane started at her dumfounded for the second time that night/early early morning. _When did she get so cold?_ A voice whispered at the back of Shane's head. He didn't reply to her with a snappy comment or a cocky remark. He left it. The journey to the hospital was tense and silent. Neither of them attempted to make conversation.

**okay, so what did you think? i hope you like it and the next chapter should be up soon since i haven't updated in like forever! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The next chapter awaits you...**

**Disclaimer:i don't own Morganville**

Chapter 6

Micheal pov

I was sitting in the waiting room, the doctor had come out saying that Eve was awake but I just couldn't bring myself to go in to her room. I got up several times only to sit back down again and cruse myself for not having the courage to go and see my girlfriend. I just didn't understand why she wouldn't be able to remember me. I asked the doctor and he just said "That it takes time she has gone through at trauma so could take some time to 'bounce back' from!"

My shoulders slumped and I buried my face in my hands. I sat like that for a while lost in my own thoughts and worries, so I was shocked when I felt a hand on my shoulder. My head snapped up and I grabbed the persons hand only to be have a reply of "Dude!"

I blinked to see through the haze and saw Shane's shocked face.

"Sorry" I mumbled

"It's cool"

Shane took the seat next to me he seemed tense, _well you idiot he did just have a bad night or morning._

Shane was looking over at me I raised my eyebrows "where's Claire?"

He shook his head and pointed behind me.

Claire was walking towards us, well strutting actually her hips swaying kinda like how Monica walks, she didn't look particularly worried. I stood and she stepped into my hug. "You okay?"

She pulled back "Sure, I'm good. Is Eve asleep?"

"Um no, she's awake."

"Then why are we still standing here?" Claire swept her hands out and I lead her and Shane to Eve's room, I knocked the pushed the door opened

"Hey Eve, sweetie you okay?" I walked around to the side of her bed but didn't make any attempt to touch her.

She just nodded her eyes weary. Shane and Claire took the other side of her bed; Shane stood behind Claire his fist tight and muscles clenched with tension.

"Hey Eve, baby, How you feeling?"

Eve just stared her eyes flickering from Claire to Shane.

"I'm good, thanks. Um Claire?" Eve's eyes stayed on Claire

"Yes?"

Eve smiled a little "Nothing just making sure that's your name"

Claire's eyes flickered over to me, but I couldn't meet her eyes.

Eve looked past Claire to Shane, her smile grew a little.

"No smartass remark Collins?"

Shane looked up shock filled his face before it turned to his usual smirk "Nah. I though I'd give you the day off considering you're in hospital and all and I'm sorry about earlier". Some of the tension left from Shane's body and I let out the small breath that I didn't realise I was holding.

Eve looked confused then smiled "Um, its okay I'm sorry too, I suppose." Eve nodded to Shane and Shane smiled back until he saw the glare Claire was giving him. Her lips were curled and her normal warm brown eyes were cold. The phrase if looks could kill popped into my head; yep Shane would've been dead.

Shane lost the smile and frowned at Claire. A look of disgust crossed her face before turning away from him and plastering a smile on her face as she looked back at Eve. I saw Shane swallow thickly and let out a deep breath.

I looked at Claire; there was something wrong with her. But I couldn't see anything visible until I noticed that she didn't have a bruise. Shane said she had a bruise under her right eye, there was none. I was about to open my mouth to ask her about it when Eve said.

"So tell me about this girlfriend of yours."

I looked at her; her eyes were focused intently on my face.

"Oh, well" I glanced towards Shane and Claire. Shane was looking at me realisation and worry filling his face but Claire was staring at Eve like she had two heads.

"Are you serious?"

Eve's eyes only flickered to Claire before they locked back on me. Eve nodded.

"Fuck Eve. What the hell are you playing at, you stupid whore-"

"CLAIRE, don't start!" I shouted. Anger bubbling up in me "Just _leave_ it"

"But-"

There was a knock at the door and a Doctor came in followed by Detective Joe Hess and Travis Lowe.

"Sorry to disturb you, but the police would like to have a word with um?" the Doctor looked back at the two detectives.

"Claire Danvers and Eve Rosser"

"Right, Claire and eve" the doctor repeated

"Claire if you'd like to come with me, we'll go and get some coffee." Travis lowe said while opening the door. Claire nodded and followed him out, I notice that she didn't even glance back at Shane, while his eyes were glued to her back the whole way. He frowned as the door clicked shut.

"We'll be in the waiting room" I announced and took Shane's arm "we'll let you talk"

Joe Hess nodded his head and with Shane behind we headed back to the waiting area.

**So a little glimpse into Micheal's head, confused much?! hope you guys like! next chapter soon! R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry its been a while, having trouble writing some of the following chapters so wasn't sure weather I should post this one but oh well!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Morganville**

Shane sat down on the padded seat while Michael stood in front pacing up and down. Shane rested his head back against the wall and breathed deeply.

"Man, please tell me I'm going crazy and I'm dreaming or something?" Michael said while pacing he kept running his hand through his hair. A sign Shane knew that meant his friend was freaking out. And when Michael freaks out you know its time to panic.

"Tell me about it." Was all Shane said.

"What?"

"Dude Claire's acting weird. I don't know man. She kept snapping at me and didn't want to come and see Eve."

"At least she remembers you, and you and eve did just have an argument maybe she thought you didn't want to see her and you were only going for her" Michael shrugged

"She wanted to have sex."

Michael pulled a face "To take your mind off of everything" Michael suggested.

Shane sighed. "This girl gonna be the death of me Mikes" Michael just smiled

Shane frowned; he was debating telling Michael about Claire telling him to stay away from Eve.

"What?" Michael asked "And don't say nothing because I know there's something wrong"

Shane swallowed "Claire told me to stay away from Eve" he whispered.

Michael stopped pacing and turned too stared at Shane for a minute before recovering "She said what?"

"She said that she's seen the way that I look at her or the way she looks at me, but I swear I only see her as a friend and sister no more." Shane held up his arms in surrender but Michael never did anything to him, he actually looked understanding.

"That's why she glared at you when you were joking around with Eve, she was jealous?" Michael just stood staring at the wall Shane could see Michael thinking this over.

"I mean she was only gone for about five minutes and tops, I don't understand! What could you really do to someone in that short of period of time, in a freaking car?!"

"A lot"

Shane and Michael looked up to see the two detectives walking towards them. They stood looking from Michael to Shane then glanced at each other and Joe nodded.

"A lot could happen in the space of ten minutes. Oliver found Eve so he could have easily made her forget, with mind control. That would have only taken second, to wipe her mind".

"Although we don't see any motive for that to happen" Travis said.

"But I found Eve" Michael looked confused

"You found where she was located .Yeah? But when you got there wasn't Oliver already caring her out?"

"Only because I rung him to tell him where the car was heading it seemed clear to which building. I told Oliver to get there and help Eve" Shane could see that Michael was getting frustrated.

"And no one was found in the when you opened the car door, right?"

"Right"

"How did you know that it was even in the building?" Joe said

"I could smell her" Michael replied

"So when did Oliver turn up if he wasn't already there, surely vamp or not you couldn't get there that fast?" Travis said

"Wait, stop! I'm confused" Shane raised his arms. "So these people dumped Claire onto the road out side our house, and they were clearly human right?" Shane looked over to Michael who nodded so he carried on, "So they then drove away with only about a five second head start, from Mikes and managed to get out of the car and run outside this warehouse which was the other side of town because you have to travel quite far from our house to reach any kind of abandoned building. Yet Mikes didn't catch up with them even though he is a vamp and there humans driving a car? That has got to be some speedy car right?" Shane looked over to Michael frowning "So why didn't you stop the car? You could have jumped over it and landed in front and I'm sure that you could have easily ripped the door of and fang them all. Yet when it stopped it was empty. Something just don't add up"

The three other boys were staring over at Shane; they all looked surprised and slightly unsure. Michael frowned and turned to Shane "Are you saying I got something to do with this?"

"Well, maybe not consciously"

Michael eyes narrowed at Shane and his hands were fisted at his side. The two detectives watched closely yet didn't interrupt Michael or Shane.

"Why would I hurt Eve? I love her!"

Shane stayed seated and looked evenly at Michael "look dude, I don't doubt that you don't love her but I'm not sure you actually want to marry her. I mean you seem unsure."

"So?"

"So you could have made Eve forget you and remember everyone else because you don't want to get married and the easiest way to tell her that without hurting her is to make her forget." Shane's eyes were soft. He saw everything leave from Michael and the blond boy slumped against the chair.

The detectives looked at Michael

"Did you make Eve forget about you?" Travis said. He was frowning at Michael and looked quite pissed.

"I…"

**Cliffhanger! Do you think Micheal would do such a thing? Thanks for the reviews! R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the wait haven't really had any time to write the next chapters so sorry!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Morganville**

Michael was quite for a moment then he shook his head. When he opened his eyes they were filled with pain "I…" he stopped and took a deep breath, "I didn't do that to Eve, I never would go against her will, but the whole town doesn't want us to get married. A vamp could have easily made her forget; heck it could have been Amelie herself. Or a human could have paid a vamp to do it. The options are too big. Too many people could have done that to her." He dropped his head and placed it in his hands. Joe pursed his lips

"Is there anyone who has a direct path to her or hates her enough or something along those lines?"

Michael didn't move so Joe Hess looked to Shane.

Shane shook his head "I don't think so, I mean Monica maybe but she doesn't have anything against Eve expect the fact that she's Goth. She normally picks on me well not me but Claire and most of the time Eve stands up for Claire, so no. oh actually"

Michael looked up and Hess and Lowe locked there focus on Shane they were both taking notes in a little hand book.

"Well?" Travis pushed on.

"Amelie, at Michael and Eve's engagement party, Eve slapped her and called her a bitch. I know that Amelie didn't take that well at all."

Joe sighed "You know that if this is their doing then we won't be able to do anything about it, right?"

"What's Amelie doing?" Hannah was walking up with Richard beside her. She came to stand next to next to Travis and Richard stood in-between her and Michael who was sitting down "You, mister" she pointed at Shane "Didn't call me when Claire woke up"

"Oh, sorry, we came here" Shane looked down guilty and sighed. Damn _I need to stop sighing_ he thought; then sighed again.

Joe and Travis filled Hannah and dick on what they've found out.

"I don't think it's Amelie. Why go through the trouble of taking away Eve memories when she could have got Oliver to kill her at any time she was in the common grounds." Richard said after hearing there theories.

"The same reason she sent out Myrnin to kill me then Oliver to save me."

"Claire." Michael said he sounded dead, well more dead then he already is.

"What has Claire got to do with this?" Hannah asked

"When has Claire not got something to do with anything that happens around here?" Hannah sighed "She a trouble magnet, like Hermione, Ron and Harry, you lot might as well go live in Hogwarts."

Shane snorted "Trust me I'd leave for Hogwarts anytime. Even with the _dark lord _about." Michael and Hannah smiled

"Dude you've seen Harry potter?" Michael commented

"Claire made me!" Shane snapped defensively.

Hannah shook her head "I still don't see how it's got something to do with Claire."

"Myrnin got sent out by Amelie to kill me, but then Oliver showed up with Claire and stopped Myrnin from killing me because Amelie told him to"

"Yeah I know all that"

"So" Michael cut her off "if Amelie done anything directly to Eve or me she'll lose Claire, that's not something she's willing to do."

"Uh. Amelie has an attachment to Claire, so Claire is her weak spot. So anyone who wants to take the power from her they go for Claire." Hannah summarised

"And if anyone wants to go for Claire they take down one of you three because you're her weak spot. It does make sense." Joe finished.

"Apart from the bit where Eve's memory got wiped"

"You may just be assuming her memory got wiped she could just be blocking it out. When someone goes through a trauma they normally block it out because they can't face it. That could be happening with Eve." Claire said walking up to the little group that had huddled together.

"But that doesn't explain why she can't remember me" Michael said looking at Claire, there was desperation in his voice

"She doesn't really remember me either. Every reply came out like a question like she was unsure, she does however seem to remember Shane, didn't shut up about him." Claire's voice was bitter.

Everyone was silent for a minute. No one was really sure what to say.

Until Shane broke the silence "Look, Eve's gone through some rough shit and you being a bitch to her ain't helping anyone. You're her friend, and I don't know why you're getting jealous for no reason, it's pathetic." Shane's jaw was clenched and he was staring at Claire with annoyance covering his pain that he felt. Claire stared down at him. Her eyes started to well up and tears fell down her face. She pushed past Richard and into the night nearly early day.

Shane just sat staring after her retreating figure. Michael looked at Shane and Shane nodded. Michael took off after her.

Shane sighed and stood. The others threw him sympathetic faces, but he didn't want their sympathy he wanted his Claire back. But he knew that it sounded silly since it is his Claire, maybe Morganville changed her more then he thought.

**So... okay, sorry the chapters have been short, but I'll update quicker R&R**


End file.
